


High-Tech Slavery

by Kieselschatten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Hurt/Comfort, Lokis Scepter, Mind Control, SHIELD Agents apologizing to Clint, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieselschatten/pseuds/Kieselschatten
Summary: So basically, SHIELD never gave back Loki's scepter to Asgard, but instead intend to use it to train their agents in how to actively free themselves from mind control without outside help or at least to build up a certain immunity against it (I can totally imagine SHIELD doing something like that). So, while the agents are under the effect of the mindcontrol (I don't know if a normal human without any magic could even use the scepter but just bear with me there please), they learn that Clint really had no other choice but to obey every command given by Loki and somehow want to make it up to him for blaming him and treating him the way they did. They are also immensely glad that it was Clint that was under Loki's control otherwise even more agents and Fury would have been dead as they learn that he had enough fighting spirit to earn back enough control to not go for the kill when he shot Fury.
Relationships: Clint & Avengers Team, Clint & Nick Fury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	High-Tech Slavery

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea sitting on my computer for a long time now, started to write it but then I didn't know how to continue it. So now I'm just posting the beginning of it and hoping someone finds this good enough to continue it or start it over again, I don't care. But if you decide to use this idea I have two conditions:
> 
> 1\. You mention me as the one who came up with this idea
> 
> 2\. You give me a heads up in the comments so I know where to find the story 'cause I'd really like to read your continuation
> 
> Maybe I'll continue it someday myself. We'll see ¯\\_( ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)_/¯
> 
> Also the title is a line from Stephen Marley's Mind Control.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of the Characters.

It was a decision Fury hadn’t made. On the one hand, he hated to hold onto the one thing Clint hated most on earth considering he loved the man like he were his own son. But on the other hand, he knew he had to go through with his plan if he wanted to prevent something like that to ever happen again even if Clint wasn’t comfortable with it.

The decision was made spontaneously and on a whim and after arguing with Thor over two hours he finally caved in and granted Fury his wish of keeping Loki’s scepter within the capable hands of SHIELD. Fury wanted to use its powers to train his agents into learning different ways of breaking out of its mind control with and without outside help or to at least build up a certain immunity against it. Fury didn’t want to lose any agent to any dumbfuck out there thinking he could hypnotize and weaponize his agents against their will with mind control if he could help it.

So, with that in mind, Fury began the training of his agents. The first step was simply to let them get used to the feeling and to help them identify the unique sensation mind control brings with it. This phase is meant to help them recognize the rare circumstance of mind control being used on them so that they can counteract it effectively. It is no use knowing how to fight off hypnosis without even knowing when it is affecting them.

In the second phase the agents will learn how to free someone under the effect of mind control. This phase will be somewhat experimental as they only know of one effective cure as of yet, that being the cognitive recalibration Natasha used to bring back Clint. Aside from that, they didn’t know of any other way yet and that didn’t sit right with Fury. What if there was no one around good enough to best the one under mind control to use that method? Not everyone had fighting skills like Barton and Romanoff did. No, there must be other approaches to the reach the same goal.

The third, and last, phase entails the removal of the mind control by oneself. If no one else is around to do the task the affected person must be able to do it themselves. This will be the hardest part of the training as you must have enough willpower to break the mind control and actively free yourself. He knew that not every agent will pass this phase, but he had to at least try.


End file.
